<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER-番外(未完) by choosemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476943">〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER-番外(未完)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon'>choosemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom, Naruto, 寧鹿 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:06:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*女裝<br/>*情侶任務</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER-番外(未完)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金屬鎖喀一聲關上，身體被推向門板，空氣中雛菊和松木香混在一起，親啄的吻逐漸加深，糾纏著將彼此的唾液推向對方，緊貼的下半身傳來越趨升高的溫度。</p><p>鹿丸的手從後背滑向腰側，寧次的手搓揉著他的臀，他靠在寧次肩上，任由對方解開褲頭，因任務而長厚繭的雙手，探入衣內，粗糙的摩擦感帶來另一種快感，他撩起寧次的長裙，兩人的手包覆住彼此慾望，互相愛撫，滾燙的液體流淌在掌心，鹿丸仰頭讓細碎的吻落在嘴角、頸項，尚未抹去的唇蜜印在皮膚和衣服上。</p><p>「先洗澡？」</p><p>剛結束任務，又宣洩過一次，本來體力就不太好的鹿丸靠在牆上才不至於滑落，聽見鹿丸黏糊的應聲，兩人又親又摸的走向浴室，冰冷的水從花灑落下時，鹿丸甚至打了個哆嗦，浸濕的衣物緊貼在皮膚上。</p><p>「喂……把衣服給脫了。」和西裝筆挺的鹿丸不同，緞綢材質的禮服絲毫不透光，吸水的速度也慢。</p><p>寧次含住耳珠，戲謔道。「可是你很喜歡吧，喜歡我穿女裝的樣子。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>